


A New Life

by FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend/pseuds/FarlanChurch_isthemumfriend
Summary: Levi finally finds a way to show Farlan how much he loves him





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @pinkheichou for explaining the point of marriage to me

The young thugs made their way through the hustle and bustle of the crowded underground market, sticking close together as to not get separated, and nipping in between people around the stalls to nab whatever they needed. Due to his small stature, this was much easier for Levi than it was Farlan, as a man smaller than most was more likely to go unnoticed in a crowd of people of average height, although Levi prefered to say it was all down to skill. A certain blonde would often like to tease Levi by saying people probably mistook him for a child, so just let him go by, a gentle punch in the arm would then often follow to let said blonde know his remark was not appreciated.

After picking up everything they came for, the two left to make their way home. Levi studied the crate of “goods”, or “tolerables” as Levi said was more appropriate, and noticed they were missing something.

“No tea?”

“We can’t afford it today, you’ll have to go without for a week or so.” He said it with a shrug, Farlan rarely drank tea anyway, so he probably didn’t care. Levi responded with a drawn out sigh, he didn’t care much either to be honest and he understands money’s tight, especially with jobs being scarce recently. One of the reasons he likes tea is because when he drinks it, for him, it’s like a little escape from reality. For that 10 minutes that he has steaming cup in his hand, he gets to forget that they’re poor and stuck underground like small worms or dirty rats, and instead he gets to imagine he’s above ground; with a nice house and somewhere to sit out in the sun with his boyfriend every morning and evening, before they sleep together on a bed that isn’t just a shitty old mattress on the floor. For now though, he’ll just have to live in his crappy reality, and appreciated that money or not he’ll still have his life and his boyfriend.

They walked on in silence for a little while, appreciating the peace and quiet after being in the rowdy market for so long. This peace was interrupted by the sound of clapping coming around the corner. They poked their heads around to see what the fuss was about, and were greeted with the sight of a young couple dressed in what was likely their best clothes, although those from the surface would probably see them as rags, holding hands, and despite their sick and frail appearances, they both looked incredibly happy.

“It must be a wedding” Farlan whispered to Levi, even though it was stating the obvious, it was still new to Levi. Obviously, he knew what a wedding was, and he had thought it was probably one, but he hadn’t seen one before and the idea was still relatively new to him. In fact, most relationship stuff was. He’d never learnt it in the environment he grew up in, why would he, it was a brothel, and Kenny had never really brought it up any further than a very brief explanation of how babies are made. Most of what he’d learnt was from what Farlan has taught him. Levi felt a gently pull at his hand, and he turned to see Farlan smiling gently at him, holding the crate with one hand, “C’mon, let’s not interrupt”

* * *

Levi spent the walk home thinking of the couple, trying to work out why it was that being married made them so happy. He tried asking Farlan on the way, who told him it was something about a couple's love being official and the value of society, which to be honest Levi didn’t really understand much either. However, when Farlan said about how it’s also like validation the one who proposes, and shows that they want to spend time with them and be with them for the rest of life, Levi understood perfectly. This was something Farlan had let him know many times before, without marriage even coming up; sometimes he’d be telling Levi very straightforwardly how much he loved him, but sometimes it was by his ramblings on sleepless nights about their dream future together. Not only that but how passionate Farlan sounded about the idea of marriage, touched Levi.

Levi wanted to make Farlan happy and he wanted him to know how he really feels. Levi already knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Farlan, because he loves him so deeply. If marriage is the way to show it and it’s what Farlan wants then Levi will do it, the idea may not mean a lot to him himself and he doesn’t see how it would really affect their relationship, but earlier it felt to him like it meant a lot to Farlan. The only issue for him now though, was the proposal.

* * *

 

Farlan laid his exhausted body down on their sofa, while Levi was finishing up some tidying he’d gone outside to practice a little more with the 3DMG he stole not too long ago, he still can’t tell if the practice was worth the strain on his muscles, but he did know all he wanted now was to cuddle with his lovely boyfriend. He pulled Levi down to lay on top of him, then set a blanket on top of the two of them. After lying together for a few minutes, Levi decided now was the time and it was probably best just to come out with it.

“Far, what do you think of marriage?”  Everything in the room went silent, mainly the sound of Farlan breathing, looking up Levi saw him looking very red and flustered.

“W-well, um, it’s nice, I suppose isn’t it” He stuttered out, in an awkward fashion, whilst avoiding eye-contact until he asked, “Why?”

“I was wondering if you’d ever want to get married?”

“I don’t know, I mean, it would depend on who it is. Do you mean, like... to you?”

“To me?” The eye-contact began to drift away again, and that red hue slowly returned to his face.

“Well ye- maybe”His voice went up a few octaves at the end there, which Levi couldn’t help but laugh a little at. Luckily, this laugh seemed to calm Farlan down a bit, “Sorry, um, try asking again, I panicked”

“Marry me, Farlan” It may not have a question, _fuck it_ , Levi caught a smile when he said it, so _fuck it._

“Okay, I’ll marry you”

Levi pulled himself up and kissed him, holding their lips together for a little bit.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s not do it yet”

“Why? You haven’t changed your mind already have you?” Levi started to panic a little bit, he doubted he’d change so quickly, but the chance of it happening was still there.

“No! Of course not, don’t worry. I just think, since we always say, when we get to the surface we’re going to start a new life - a clean slate. I think that getting married will be the perfect thing to start that life off.”

“Yeah, I like that”

Then they kissed for one last time that night before Farlan fell asleep under Levi, and Levi was left there, until he drifted off as well, to watch his perfect boyfriend - no, fiancé.


End file.
